Summer Heat
by sazyanaita
Summary: Miyaji Ryunosuke percaya musim panas bisa membuat otaknya meleleh. Oneshot. No Pair. Read and Review?


Summer Heat

.

**Disclaimer : Starry Sky © honeybee**

**#  
><strong>

**Warning : OOCness, pendek, gaje-ness**.

.

.o.

.

Miyaji Ryunosuke percaya kalau musim panas bisa membuat otaknya meleleh.

.

Musim panas tahun ini lebih panas dari tahun sebelumnya. Matahari bersinar terik tanpa ampun, menghitamkan kulit yang tidak terlindungi, membakar tengkuk. Peluh menetes membasahi pelipis. Yang diam di rumah memilih memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek, sementara yang terpaksa pergi keluar mesti berjalan melipir di bawah bayangan pohon dan gedung atau memakai topi untuk menghindari matahari. Hawa yang lembap tidak membantu sama sekali. Kemeja paling tipis yang dipunya ternyata masih terlalu tebal untuk siang hari ini.

Di sanggar panah, Miyaji berbaring, berusaha mendinginkan kepala dan tubuhnya dengan menempel di lantai kayu. Matanya terpejam, menghalau silau matahari yang terpantul dari dinding putih tempat target. Musim panas seperti ini ia harus datang dan berlatih untuk kejuaraan, bukannya bermain-main di pantai seperti teman-teman sekelasnya atau tidur-tiduran malas di rumah sambil menikmati es campur.

"Miyaji-kun, kau bisa masuk angin kalau tiduran di lantai begitu."

Miyaji berguling, menatap seniornya. Matanya sayu. "Panas, Senpai. Kenapa tidak dipasang AC di sini?"

Terkekeh sejenak, Kanakubo lalu menghampiri juniornya yang kelihatan dehidrasi itu. "Arena panahan memakai AC? Bisa kuusulkan pada Kazuki, meski aku yakin Aozora-kun akan menyetujuinya."

"Hhhh." Miyaji lalu berguling lagi, melipir ke dinding dan menempelkan wajahnya di sana. Bau kayu dan bambu serta rumput musim panas membuatnya mengantuk. Andai panas ini tidak berusaha membunuhnya.

Kedua pemuda itu lantas diam, menikmati setiap jengkal bayangan yang mereka bisa dapatkan. Suara serangga mengisi sunyi dengan konstan. Sorak-sorai terdengar samar dari arah lapangan.

"Ah, ini musim panas terakhirku di sini," Kanakubo angkat suara. Miyaji melirik seniornya, yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Tahun depan, kau yang jadi ketua, ya."

Miyaji mengedip. Sekali, dua kali. Otaknya sulit memproses informasi di tengah cuaca seperti ini. Kanakubo, seolah mengerti kebingungan Miyaji, hanya mengacak rambut juniornya itu.

"Ah, senpai, aku tidak pantas jadi ketua. Aku tidak bisa menyuruh-nyuruh orang begitu. Bukan gayaku."

Seringai yang jarang muncul mendadak menghiasi wajah Kanakubo. "Kau bisa mulai melatih otoritasmu dari sekarang, kalau kau mau."

Miyaji menggeleng. "Tidak, Senpai. Mungkin kau bisa cari orang lain. Tsukiko, mungkin?"

"Tsukiko, ya?"

"Dia lebih memahami kemauan orang lain. Kurasa seperti itulah sosok ketua yang seharusnya."

"Tapi, dengan posisinya sebagai sekretaris OSIS, ia bisa kolaps kalau jadi ketua juga."

"…."

Sunyi sekali lagi melingkupi. Angin berdesir masuk, menggerakkan helai rambut biru muda dan coklat muda. Bimbang menggerogoti hati Miyaji. Ia tidak suka jadi ketua. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak suka bekerja sama. Trauma masa-masa ia bermain di klub sepak bola cukup membuatnya harus memikirkan baik-baik tawaran Kanakubo.

"Miyaji-senpai, kenapa menempel seperti cicak begitu?"

Miyaji menghela napas. Ia tidak perlu repot melihat siapa anak kurang ajar yang berani mengatainya 'cicak'.

"Jauh-jauh dariku, Azusa," katanya sambil menatap malas pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Galak banget," ujar Azusa sambil lalu pada Miyaji dan menunduk sopan pada Kanakubo. "Selamat siang, Kanakubo-senpai."

Kanakubo, seolah tidak punya ekspresi lain, tersenyum. "Siang, Azusa-kun. Kau semangat sekali."

"Tentu saja, senpai. Kita harus semangat supaya menang kejuaraan tahun ini."

Kanakubo mengangguk. "Bagus. Pertahankan semangatmu, Azusa-kun." Yang disebut langsung memamerkan senyum terlebar yang ia punya. Azusa lalu melirik pada Miyaji yang masih berbaring malas-malasan.

"Miyaji-senpai, kau payah sekali, sih."

_Ctik._

"Uruslah dirimu sendiri, chibi."

"Jangan mengataiku pendek, Senpai. Tsukiko-senpai tidak suka orang yang mengatai orang lain."

_Ctik. Ctik._

"Atau, boleh kusambar dia?"

_Ctik. Ctik. Ctik. Ctik. Ctik. Ctik. Ctik._

.

"Azusa! Lari keliling lapangan seratus kali! Sekarang!"

.

"Oh, kau mau jadi ketua, Miyaji-kun?"

.

Miyaji Ryunosuke percaya kalau musim panas bisa membuat otakmu meleleh.

Setuju jadi ketua klub panahan, berarti bertanggung jawab penuh pada manusia-manusia semacam Azusa, adalah salah satu bukti otaknya sudah meleleh.

.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Halo! Saya author baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal semuanya!

Miyaji itu gantengnya asdfghjkl banget. Ngga kuat nih ngeliatin mata ijonya itu. Aw aw aw. *digampar*

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita pendek ini. Review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
